customtimewarnercablekidsfandomcom-20200214-history
Talk:Riff (battybarney2014's version)/@comment-2604:2000:1343:C444:D0B2:6F43:7939:4C0C-20190303180144
Riff (formerly known as The Winkster and The Guard) is a six-year-old orange Hadrosaur who is Baby Bop and BJ's cousin and a friend of Barney's. Personality Riff is all about music. He hears music everywhere he goes. His theme song is none other than "I Hear Music Everywhere". Like the other dinosaurs, he is an amicable character. Riff also enjoys inventing things on the side. Creation According to HIT Entertainment and executive producer Karen Barnes in 1994, The Winkster is a character While he is the closest thing to a real antagonist the Barney series has ever gotten, Gallery TheWinkster-AshleyWood.jpg|The Winkster on the balcony TheWinkster.jpg|The Winkster holding the Barney Bag Bliveshowwink.jpg (next to Riff from Season 10) he is not really bad, just a silly fellow who likes playing jokes and tricks, and disappears as "quick as a wink". He takes the Barney Bag while Barney and the other kids are helping get Baby Bop's yellow blankey unstuck out of the door crack to their clubhouse. Barney and the kids chase him around the backyard and have to catch him, so they can show the special surprise inside the Barney Bag later. He later explains that he took the bag because he wanted to have friends to play with him and thought getting everyone to chase him would help him make the friends he never had Barney brings out his Game Machine for an afternoon of fun. But when the machine is empty; Barney, Baby Bop, BJ, and the kids look for toys and games to put into it. After the machine is filled with games, the kids turn the crank and out comes one big gameboard filled with fun and surprises BJ just cannot wait to play all of his favorite outdoor games and sports. But it never seems to be the right season of the year. Barney and the kids help him with four magical jars and a little bit of imagination, help him experience spring, summer, fall and winter - all in one fantastic day of seasonal fun While visiting the show, Stella the Storyteller's suitcase of props explodes, and Barney and the kids help repack it. But while giving assistance, they also use the props to tell classic stories: Rumpelstiltskin, Rapunzel, and more. This enjoyable installment in the Barney library may very likely be the place some child viewers will hear these stories for the first time Barney discusses the subject of our five senses, and he encourages the kids to use video to capture everything they see, hear, touch, smell, or taste over the course of a day. When they're done with that, everyone gets involved in making a movie with BJ in the lead, much to his delight. There's only one word to describe this much fun: Sense-Sational Remember when Barney and his friends sailed to Coco Island? Or when the wind came long and blew BJ's hat away? Aaaaah, the memories. One look through Barney's Scrapbook and you'll be reminded of some of the best Barney moments ever...complete with 14 wonderful songs. Relive all the fun, all the music and all the purple...in Barney's Scrapbook. It'll be your favorite for years to come With the Actimates Barney doll by your side, you can help him solve a ten piece puzzle as well as watching some favorite moments from Season 3 episodes and some home videos A sign leads Barney and his friends to an enchatanted forest. Along the way, they find a lost crown that belongs to the king. Following the sign to the castle, Barney and his friends return the crown to the king!, Riff was created to add musical diversity to the series.http://www.hitentertainment.com/prpdfs/riff_announcement_final_-_june_20_2006.pdf In 2006, Riff was added to the live show, ''Barney Live! - The Let's Go Tour'' (albeit after 8 months), he made his first TV appearance in "Let's Make Music", with his introduction being in the episode, "Welcome, Cousin Riff". Design Riff is known for his crest lighting up with green lights, which makes music when it does. Riff is orange with a yellow tummy with green spots and green spikes. He wears green sneakers with yellow socks and purple laces on them. Portrayal Costume Actors * Adam Brown (2006–2008) * Jeff Ayers (2008) * Jerad Harris (2008–2010) Voice Actors * Michaela Dietz (2006–2010) * Mahalia Brown (''Barney Live! World Tour - A Celebration!'') (2015) Trivia * Riff was the first dinosaur to be created in over thirteen years. * He is the only dinosaur whose name does not start with the letter B. * Riff's favorite food is "Ants on a Log" (celery with cheddar cheese and raisins) * He has a few catchphrases, those being: Wowzer!, Tippity-Top. Later Skaters! Appearances Barney & Friends= #Welcome, Cousin Riff #Special Skills #Airplanes #Boats #Butterflies #Bugs #Shapes #Seeing #Hearing #Glad to Be Me #Arts #BJ's Snack Attack #Counting #Letters #Vets #Summer #Caring #Rhythm #Playing Games #Fun with Reading #Making Mistakes #Separation #Days of the Week #Sharing #Ducks and Fish #Fairy Tales #Things I Can Do #Dancing (cameo) #Singing #Neighborhoods #Kenya #Pistachio #Full Team Ahead #The Magic Words #Litterbot #The Sleepless Sleepover #Little Red Rockin' Hood #The Whole Truth #The Nature of Things #The New Kid #Listen! #Lost and Found #Trail Boss Barney #Get Happy! #For the Fun of It #No, No, No! #The Emperor's Contest #Beethoven's Hear! #Guess Who? #Sweet Treats #Dream Big #The Awful Tooth #What's Your Name? #Gift of the Dinos #Riff's Musical Zoo #Riff to the Rescue!: A Wild West Adventure #Lights! Camera! Action!: A Movie Adventure #To Catch a Thief: A Mystery Adventure #The Magic Lamp: A Travel Adventure #The Amazing Captain Pickles: A Hero Adventure #The Reluctant Dragon: A Fairy Tale Adventure #Bienvenido, Barney: Mexico #¡Ahora Mismo!: Spain #Venice, Anyone?: Italy #The Music Box: Switzerland #The Good Egg: Kenya #Bonjour, Barney!: France |-| Home Videos= #Let's Make Music #Let's Go to the Fire House #Barney's Dino-Mite Birthday #Celebrating Around The World #Barney's Animal ABC's #Hi! I'm Riff! #The Best of Barney #Once Upon a Dino Tale #Let's Go on Vacation #Barney's Jungle Friends #A-Counting We Will Go |-| Live Shows= #Barney Live! - The Let's Go Tour #Barney's Let's Imagine #Barney's Space Adventures #Barney Live in Concert: Birthday Bash #Barney Live! World Tour - A Celebration! #Barney's Greatest Hits - Live On Stage See Also * Alternate Riff Costumes References Competitive Rates Find rates on Medicare Supplement Insurance Plan G in your area.† †Plans A, B and F are some of the other Plans that are also available. Skip to Main Contenthttps://www.aarpmedicaresupplement.com/AARP Medicare Supplement Insurance Plans *AARP Membership AARP Membership Join AARP Renew AARP Membership AARP Member Benefits * California *Change state *What is Medicare Supplement? *Request Information *Set Up an Appointment *Find a Plan Call UnitedHealthcare Ins. Co. 1-888-772-0245 (TTY 711) =How about a free Decision Guide?= The Decision Guide was designed to help you find the AARP® Medicare Supplement Insurance Plan, insured by UnitedHealthcare Insurance Company, that may be the best fit for you. Your Decision Guide will include: *Rates based on the information you enter on this form. *Plans available in your area. *Detailed plan benefits. *Ways to apply. *How Medicare supplement plans complement Original Medicare. With any Medicare supplement plan: *You get help with covering some of your out-of-pocket expenses not paid by Medicare. *You're able to keep your own doctor as long as they accept Medicare patients. *There are no referrals required. *Coverage goes with you when you travel in the U.S. Step 1 Step 2 All fields are required unless otherwise noted. First name Last name How would you like to receive your information? EmailMailEmail (optional) Home Address (Apt/Suite/Unit number if applicable. Please note: P.O. Box/PMB cannot be accepted as a home address.) City State Select a State Alabama Alaska Arizona Arkansas California Colorado Connecticut Delaware District of Columbia Florida Georgia Guam Hawaii Idaho Illinois Indiana Iowa Kansas Kentucky Louisiana Maine Maryland Massachusetts Michigan Minnesota Mississippi Missouri Montana Nebraska Nevada New Hampshire New Jersey New Mexico New York North Carolina North Dakota Northern Mariana Islands Ohio Oklahoma Oregon Pennsylvania Puerto Rico Rhode Island South Carolina South Dakota Tennessee Texas U.S. Virgin Islands Utah Vermont Virginia Washington West Virginia Wisconsin Wyoming ZIP code Next *Facebook * *YouTube * *Blog * *Sign Up for Emails AARP Medicare Supplement Plan Member Sign Inopens a modal*A * *A * *A *About Us * *Contact Us * *Privacy Policy * *Terms of Use * *Accessibility * *Sitemap View Important Disclaimers Below AARP endorses the AARP Medicare Supplement Insurance Plans, insured by UnitedHealthcare Insurance Company. UnitedHealthcare Insurance Company pays royalty fees to AARP for the use of its intellectual property. These fees are used for the general purposes of AARP. AARP and its affiliates are not insurers. AARP does not employ or endorse agents, brokers or producers. You must be an AARP member to enroll in an AARP Medicare Supplement Plan. Insured by UnitedHealthcare Insurance Company, Horsham, PA (UnitedHealthcare Insurance Company of New York, Islandia, NY for New York residents). Policy Form No. GRP 79171 GPS-1 (G-36000-4). In some states, plans may be available to persons under age 65 who are eligible for Medicare by reason of disability or End-Stage Renal Disease. Not connected with or endorsed by the U.S. Government or the federal Medicare program. This is a solicitation of insurance. A licensed insurance agent/producer may contact you. THESE PLANS HAVE ELIGIBILITY REQUIREMENTS, EXCLUSIONS AND LIMITATIONS. FOR COSTS AND COMPLETE DETAILS (INCLUDING OUTLINES OF COVERAGE), CALL A LICENSED INSURANCE AGENT/PRODUCER AT THE TOLL-FREE NUMBER SHOWN.